


Princess Bubblegum's Fart Fetish

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bubblegum, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Flashbacks, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: Princess Bubblegum develops a fondness for farting, using it both to relieve herself and explore in the name of science. Done in the hopes of making more (good) Princess Bubblegum fart pictures on the Internet.





	1. Chapter 1

Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum farted loudly in her tower overlooking the Candy Kingdom. as she smirked, seeing the pink bubbles emerge from her big bubble butt, giggling after hearing the tuba like fart sounds from the gas bubbles popping. As expected, she was wearing her regular regal dress. "Yes! This is exactly what I would hope happen!"

"That you would fart your brains out?" Peppermint Butler remarked as HE was disgusted by the bubblegum princess' fondness for breaking wind.

"...Well, not necessarily fart my brains out, but use my fart bubbles to produce something that would give the Candy Kingdom a much needed defense!" Bonnibel Bubblegum exclaimed as she bent over and let out another thunderous tuba toot, sighing of relief. "Plus, it feels so good to do..."

"Yeah, maybe for you." Peppermint Butler remarked sarcastically as he was not supportive of the gas passing princess. "Anyway, I'm going to go do actual important things with my life."

"Sure, whatever." Bonnibel remarked as she then blasted out a brassy, deep pitched tuba poot that blew Peppermint Butler out of The Room, causing him to tumble down the staircase as she kept on cutting the cheese, the room filling up with pink gas bubbles. "Whoops... I think I might have pushed that last fart too much. I hope the gang likes brownies..."

* * *

Later on at night, all while still farting, Princess Bubblegum was in her bedroom by herself, put on a program that showed off farting girls, all of which pleased her as she felt better in passing gas.

Princess Peach: I think I just pooped my pants!

Princess Daisy: We all pooped our pants...

Toadette: My tummy doesn't feel well...

"Goodness!" Princess Bubblegum exclaimed as she kept on farting, putting on another channel that had more flatulent girls, this time with Princess Daisy Farting In Tight Jeans.

Princess Daisy: Hi I'm Gassy!

"Oh my..." Princess Bubblegum moaned heavenly as she blushed, feeling like she was going to pleasurably pee herself while pooting her farty toots as she changed it to one more channel, which basically sealed her in.  
  
Toadette: Wanna see how much I can poop my pants?

/>  
  
"Oh yes...!" Princess Bubblegum exclaimed, wetting herself as her farts literally became bubbly, enjoying this night of flatulence all to herself. Man did she love farting.


	2. Chapter 2

"My own clone!" Princess Bubblegum gleefully exclaimed as she farted away with her gassy clone, both of them pooping their fart filled, brown stained pink jeans in the forest outside the Candy Kingdom. "Now neither of us will be virgins!"

"You can say that again!"

* * *

"...and that's how I made tea out of bubblegum." Princess Bubblegum explained to Arceus and Dry Bowser as they were all together in Bubblegum's private tower, having tea in her science room as she was wearing pink, fart filled jeans.

"And dare I ask, what gave you the inspiration for this...?" Dry Bowser questioned as he was not a fan of bubblegum, preferring to be somewhere else as he knew that he was only here for an abrupt cameo.

Leaning forward, Princess Bubblegum let out a couple of wet farts as bubbles rose from behind her. "Why, my farting, you dumb pile of bones!"

"Of course it did..." Arceus sighed as both he and Dry Bowser rolled their eyes in unison, with the Pokemon god wondering why did he even bother to put up with this.

"In fact, holy crap Lois, I just remembered, like on the note of farting," Princess Bubblegum pointed out with a relieved smile as she let out a raunchier poot that created an enormously big brown stain on the back of her messy pink jeans, "This reminds me of the time I farted while trapped with a bunch of other girls in the Ice King's tower. It was just a funny moment!"

"Great, just what we needed." Arceus and Dry Bowser groaned in unison as they shook their heads in disapproval. "A friggin' Family Guy cutaway gag."

"I for one welcome Bonnibel in telling us about her flatulent adventure!" Toadette farted out in joy as she appeared from within Princess Bubblegum's hair, passing gas alongside the wind breaking princess as Arceus decided to teleport himself out, with Dry Bowser sneaking away as stealthily as possible while PB and Toadette managed to keep company in each other through their bassy, pants pooping toots. Toadette herself happened to be farting in jeans as well, due to taking in a poison mushroom, which wasn't so much poisonous as it was flatulence enhanced and crap inducing.

_It was several minutes later, and Princess Bubblegum was still held hostage, her farts getting louder and smellier as Marceline was tied up right next to Princess Bubblegum. The Lumpy Space Princess was having a hard time wondering what to do as the Ice King was sipping some tea, reading a newspaper his personal favorite penguin, Gunther, gave him._

_"Magic Man still on the loose... more to come," The Ice King read aloud as he scoffed, rolling his eyes as he poured more tea into his cup, "I'm not afraid of that fool. I can outmagic him any day."_

_"Like you can outmagic me?" Ricardio, the Ice King's unpleasant heart, muttered from the inside._

_The Ice King growled as he punched himself in the chest, silencing Ricardio. "Silence! If it weren't for my spell going wrong, you would never be alive, you understand, Rejectio?"_

_LSP sighed as she folded her arms, looking back in to see Princess Bubblegum crying as more giant pink fart bubbles crowded up the ceiling. "That girl really has some issues." After thinking briefly for a moment, LSP decided to go get some advice. "Maybe someone can convince me to rescue her..."_

_"Lumpy Space Princess, wait!" Marceline shouted as she struggled to break free, gasping as Princess Bubblegum's fart loudly blew in her face, prompting the Ice King to joyfully laugh._

_"Ohohohoho! How does it feel to have rotten wind in your face, Marceline?" The Ice King teased as he gleefully slapped his butt, pointing at Marceline and laughing with all his joy._

_Marceline groaned as she blew her black hair back up, after it was gassed down. "All right, Ice King, I'll admit, you managed to get me pretty good." She then glanced at Princess Bubblegum, who was still crying as her incoming fart shook the entire lair, turning around to face the Ice King. "But why didn't you simply freeze PB so she would stop crying and farting?"_

_"Because..." The Ice King started as he chuckled, tapping his icy fingertips together, "This is a more appropriate way of torture. Besides, I want my jollies, too." He laughed as he sat back down, this time grabbing a bluish bowl of hot buttery popcorn and munching down on it as he watched Princess Bubblegum constantly crying._

_Marceline groaned as she wondered what the Lumpy Space Princess was up to, closing her eyes as she thought to herself, albeit a bit harder to concentrate with Princess Bubblegum's farts as loud as fog horns, "LSP, I hope you know what you're doing..."_

_The Lumpy Space Princess was laughing as she was chasing after the elegant Slime Princess, the two running around in the frosty, smooth snow._

"Wow, that's so cool. Is there anymore?" Toadette asked as she was lying on her stomach, kicking back her legs as her seemingly big butt farted more brownie baking poots in her crapped jeans.

Princess Bubblegum, who was now bending over to make more farting pink bubbles from out of her pooped pants, laughed as she willingly nodded. "Oh yes, I have much more if you really wanna hear..."


	3. Chapter 3

Princess Bubblegum was placing various fallen books away in a nearby bookcase, glancing at a nearby picture of her and Marceline the Vampire Queen farting in tight jeans.

"Hmm... I wonder how old Marcy is doing..." Princess Bubblegum remarked to herself as she let out a wet fart, several small bubbles floating in the air as she went back to cleaning around the tower room, triggering another flatulent flashback.

"What are you thinking about?" Toadette asked as she emerged from one of the fart bubbles, letting out a raunchy fart herself as she dusted off her pink dress, her white diaper being quite brown, y'know IN THE BACK.

"Oh, I was just thinking of when me and my vampire girlfriend, Marceline, would rip farts with each other," Bonnibel explained as she wiggled her hips, making more flatulent bubbles of farty butt gas.

_Marceline and Princess Bubblegum were still together, with the night seemingly endless. The two somehow stopped farting, but Marceline had a sinister plan about to unfold._

_"Oh my, we sure let those ones out quite a lot, huh?" Princess Bubblegum admitted as she placed her hands on her stomach. "Yet for some reason, I still feel like I have some left even though I'm empty..."_

_Marceline chuckled as she took out a large blender. "Oh, you don't have to worry about that, princess." She then grabbed a plate full of tacos, baked beans, and burritos._

_Princess Bubblegum eyed Marceline oddly. "But, weren't we finished with our farting contest?"_

_Marceline scoffed as she tossed all the gas inducing foods together into the blender. "Pfft! We're just getting started! We just need a refresher, that's all!" She then pressed a button, the blender blending all of the food into one slishy red... substance._

_Princess Bubblegum stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Ewww, I don't wanna drink that..."_

_Marceline rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. Look." She then pulled out a can of cheery flavor, sprinkling most of it into the red substance. Then, for good measure, she took out some fart powder, also pouring it on top of it. She then pressed a button, causing the blender to blend it all again._

_Princess Bubblegum rubbed the back of her head. "Are you sure it's all right for us to be making these powerful farts? I mean, I know I'm made of gum, but I have the feeling that a fart bubble wouldn't be the only thing coming out..."_

_Marceline slapped Princess Bubblegum across the back. "Nonsense, Bonnibel! Now, drink up!" She pulled out two straws out of nowhere, giving one to Princess Bubblegum._

_Princess Bubblegum sighed as she drank the red substance with her straw, her eyes widening as the cherry flavor enhanced the taste greatly. She sucked most of it up, leaving only one fourth of the substance remaining. Princess Bubblegum sighed of relief, feeling the nice flavor stick to her. Marceline sucked up the rest, obviously the color only._

_"Oh my, Marcy, that stuff was good..." Princess Bubblegum remarked as she rubbed her stomach, "I could go for some more..."_

_She gasped as she let out a cute little poot. Marceline laughed, pointing at Princess Bubblegum._

_"That's it? A meager poot?" Marceline taunted as she revealed her butt to Princess Bubblebum. "Get a load of this!" She clenched her hands as she closed her eyes, ripping out a loud, wet toot._

_Princess Bubblegum gasped, placing both of her hands on her face. "Oh my... you really weren't kidding around when you said the contest was over!" Princess Bubblegum farted loudly in response, being more raunchy than wet._


	4. Chapter 4

Princess Bubblegum stretched out her arms as she let out a huge fart, letting out a huge pink bubble of gas as she examined it, thinking to herself as she had the urge to study it due to her scientific nature.

"Hmmm... I wonder if I could fart out different colored bubbles..." Princess Bubblegum muttered to herself as she then shrugged, shaking her head. "Nah, I don't think it'll be worth the effort to try." She then farted again as more gas bubbles emerged out of her farting bubble butt.

"Hey! PB!" Toadette exclaimed as she dashed up to Princess Bubblegum, panting as she was wearing her treasure tracker outfit. "I just wanted... to say that... the farting contest is gonna start in a few minutes!"

"Oh, is it now?" PB stated with a smile as she placed both of her hands on her stomach to fart out a huge flatulent bubble, giggling as she willingly popped it, causing a horrendous stink to spread as she and Toadette laughed about it, with the bubblegum princess fanning the air with her right hands. "Oh lord, that smells so bad!"

"You think this stinks, try smelling one of my farts after I binge on spaghetti!" Toadette laughed as she bent over and farted in PB's direction, her bassy fart making the pink bubblegum like hair of Bonnibel being blown back as both gassy girls laughed off their ever so flatulent emissions.


End file.
